Collar
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: A collar binds them together and sets them apart. Two drabbles loosely connected. Can be continued, if wished by people who read, so review!
1. Restraints

Handcuffs, lost restraints, a leash left in spite, chains that no longer hold someone back. All the things he had left behind, yet one piece still adorned him that he could not remove. Something that brought back a feeling of painful memories as he stared into the mirror, the only time he could see it. A single strip of beautiful black leather adorned his neck. It didn't obstruct his breathing or any other function, it just held there, slightly battered where he had pulled at it and Shinichiro and Nanami tried to pull it off, even daring to put scissors to the work that couldn't be done by hand.

Yet, that single piece of leather had withstood it all and with special permission from the principal of the school, he wore it to school. At first, the thing had caught a lot of attention, but after everyone got used to it and he had fallen out of the window, everyone had just treated it as part of him. Although every time he looked at it now, he could feel fear and sadness somewhere in the collar and what it represented, he couldn't completely recall why it made him feel that way.

His blue hair spiked out in every direction with one kind of curly piece on the top and his blue eyes matched exceedingly well with the shade of sapphire his hair was. That single black collar stood in a forgotten restraining way above the unbuttoned collar of his school jacket and his black shirt ran into his uniform issued black pants of a lighter shade. He was walking purposely towards the school building as a man with blonde hair grabbed his arm, "Sora, the school gets a new transfer student today!"

The blonde man was smiling widely at Sora, "Is that so, Matsuri?" For some reason, Matsuri always reminded Sora of a cat.

"Yep!" Here Matsuri grinned cheekily, "And he's staying in your room." Before that could process Matsuri was bolting down the walkway calling behind him, "You should get along well!"

Sora clenched his fist, "Matsuri!" But all the cry did was echo across the school yard as the bell rang for first class and Sora was late.

Little did he know, he would find this transfer student a little more than interesting.


	2. Longer in Servitude

Such a thin body, a beautiful thing covered in creamy skin. But if you looked, there were bruises and scars all over, what looked like chaffing from restraints on the ankles and wrists. Cut marks littered his left wrist; long slashes crossed his back and injection sights on his arms told of many tests.

Large hands ran over these imperfections and spotted every one making the boy blush in shame at all the injuries, but then the hand reached the boy's right arm. Bands of black leather ran in intervals all the way up to the shoulder, differing in age and wear, and to top it off a black leather collar was tight around his thin neck, a little bell hanging off of it in the front.

The hand took extra care to trace the bands and when it came into contact with the collar; its significant other touched the matching collar on its owner's neck. The bell missing on his where the bell was prominent on the other's collar was the only difference.

Both hands held the face in front of him gently and his blue eyes looked into the others pink. A soft expression was on his features, "You were there much longer than me," he sighed gently and rubbed the tears from his lover's eyes and he leaned forward, "I will take away all of your pain."

Sora held true to his word and Sunao relaxed under the other's tight embrace. There was no need to pledge his love to the other, as long as he had him here like this, forever.


	3. Aftermath

A grunt, the sun was permeating his eyelids. He threw his left arm over his eyes as he slightly turned his body to the right, he could possibly sleep for five more minutes before his roommate found it fit wake him.

Five minutes passed and his body tensed for what his dorm mate would throw at him this time, something soft like a pillow? Or maybe in lieu of a pillow he'd grab the closest thing to him. Sunao shivered in fear, possibly the alarm clock? That would leave a mark.

He waited in the cocoon of his blankets that happened to be completely wrapped around him. The place was so warm, he didn't want to have to get up without cause, but for the fact that Sora had not chucked anything heavy, soft or otherwise at his head; he figured he better get up and see if his roommate had some terminal illness.

His first peek out of the covering existence of his left arm, he reached down to remove the sheets from their clinging existence on his skin but what he grabbed made him go pale and retract his hand immediately.

He had felt skin, warm human skin that didn't belong to him. In his terror he glanced down at the foreign object, a wrist with a hand attached, slung loosely around his waist. (1)

Sunao sighed, these things never did end well, but he figured if he slipped silently back to his own bed, Sora wouldn't have too many questions. Yoru did always drag ran to Sora's bed after all, that damned seme.

He went to move his right arm as he tried to wriggle out of Sora's grasp but as he did, he gasped and looked back at the offending appendage. Yoru had paid special attention to this arm, it was evident. Besides the residing feeling of the touches and kisses he had seen Ran receive from Yoru, it was also covered in "love marks", bites, hickeys, the works. Sunao sighed, that was going to be a bit of a problem to hide in gym and if that wasn't bad enough, it was now being tightly gripped by Sora's hand, almost as if the man attached to the hand were conscious. Sunao gulped and trailed his eyes up the arm towards the eyes of the owner.

Sora's eyes were half open and glazed over, almost as if he had done a joint but Sunao knew he didn't smoke that vile stuff. He whispered something in his waking dream, "Come now little sheep," it came out almost as a whisper but the hand tightened on Sunao's right arm and Sora's other hand wound its way back around his waist, "don't run away." Sunao was pulled flush up against Sora, his face a brilliant shade of red.

He fought back, "Sora!" risky move, but Sunao realized it too late when Sora was shaken from his dream, "Sunao?" One confused stare and one very embarrassed stare didn't have time to change before the snapping of a camera shutter echoed through the room.

Sora sprung up immediately yelling at Matsuri, "Don't come in so early in the morning and take pictures! Don't you have the decency to knock?"

Matsuri grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed and Sora blushed crimson as another photo was taken and he grabbed a pair of pants from the ground, struggling to pull them on while running after Matsuri screaming down the hallway.

Sunao sat up shocked, from the bed and covered himself with the leftover covers as he grabbed a pair of jeans off the ground blushing heavily. Only when he had them one, he realized that they weren't his, they hung off his hips and were big around the waist where his stomach tucked in. He blushed harder as he pulled on Sora's shirt from the floor, Sora was wearing his clothes and he was wearing Sora's, that couldn't turn out well.

**Author Note time! **

**Footnotes: **

**I took this from another fanfiction I read about Shinichiro and Nanami, it's called a "mine" syndrome. Shinichiro has it, and in my fic so does Sora! Lol, guess it's hereditary! **

**HAHA! Can't wait for what happens next can you?**

**Sorry, I didn't write much about the collars in this one, but in the next time maybe I will! Hope you enjoyed! **

**~run-for-your-life-hikari**


End file.
